its our last day 2gether, lets make the most of it
by kk roxx xoxo -mikaylah wood
Summary: shane learns how to fold clothes, wear bras, & say goodbye. OMG THE JONAS BROTHERS R UNDER THE BED!
1. goodbyes arent always easy

**AN: This story goes along wit Cupids Arrows stories…it was kinda an extra chapter we wrote together…**

This story goes along wit Cupids Arrows stories…it was kinda an extra chapter we wrote together…

"I've gotta pack." Mitchie whispered.

Shane didn't want her to leave. "I can help."

Mitchie laughed at the thought. Pop star Shane Gray _helping_. "K, c'mon." She led him to her cabin, that she shared with Kaitlin. Her empty duffel bag was on the bed, and Mitchie unzipped it before opening one of her drawers and taking a shirt out. Shane took one out, too, crumpling it up and tossing it into the bag, reaching for another.

"You're not gonna fold that?" She asked in amusement.

He shrugged. "What for?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You don't know how, do you?"

It took Shane a minute, but he finally admitted it. "No. I don't."

She showed him how, and then it was his turn to try. When he was done, Mitchie laughed. "No, do it like _this_." She corrected his mistakes, and then let him try.

"Like this?" He showed her, and she nodded.

"Rockstar can fold his own clothes now." She laughed.

Shane raised his eyebrows. "Don't count on it."

She laughed again, and grabbed another shirt to fold, when she turned around to face the duffel bag, Shane pulled one of Mitchie's bras out of the drawer, and tried it on over his shirt. It was hot pink, with white hearts all over it. When she turned around to get another shirt, she just stared at him. Shane struck a pose, putting his hands on his hips. Mitchie tried to look disapproving, but the grin on her lips told the real story. In the blink of an eye, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, snapped a picture, and stuck her tongue out at him. "Now…" She started, grinning. "I'm gonna send it to everyone."

Shane didn't waste a second in grabbing the phone out of her hand, and laughing. "Now…" He said. "You're not."

Mitchie took the phone back. "We'll see about that."

Shane pulled the bra off, and chased her around the cabin, and pushed her onto Kaitlin's bed, before falling on top of her.

They were both breathing hard and laughing, and Mitchie blushed.

"Sorry." Shane said.

Mitchie shook her head. "Don't be." She gave him a quick peck on his lips, and smiled at him.

He grinned and kissed her again, the phone forgotten about.

"You up for a walk? I need to talk to you." Shane asked after dinner.

Mitchie shrugged. "I'd love that." And she meant it.

They sat on the dock, dipping their feet in the water. "So…" He started. "Connect 3 is going on tour."

She looked down, knowing she'd miss him terribly. "That's great." She lied.

Apparently he heard the pain in her voice, because he looked her in the eyes, and said exactly what she was hoping for. "I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you, too, Shane."

He put his arms around her and they watched the sunset in silence.

"I want you to go on tour with me." He said.

She gave him a half-hearted smile. "I cant, Shane. I've got school."

"Well then you've at least gotta do a concert with me when I come to perform in Cali." He said.

Mitchie smiled. "As long as it's not on a school night."

He laughed. "K, deal."

It was quiet for a moment, and she nuzzled her nose in Shane's neck. It was their last night together, and Mitchie was going to make the most of it.

"Guess who my opening act is gonna be?" Shane said, caressing her hair.

She shrugged. "I dunno, who?"

"The Jonas Brothers."

Mitchie squealed. "No way! They are SO cute! I LOVE the oldest one, what's his name?"

"Joe?"

She squealed again. "Hey, you kinda look like him…"

Shane shrugged. "But I'm WAY cuter, right?"

She laughed. "Yes you are. Guess what?"

"What?"

Mitchie smiled. "The Jonas Brothers were under my bed last night."

**AN: Ok so...um...tell me how bad that one was...**


	2. its r lastnite: lets make the most of it

CHAP 2

Mitchie and Shane were up just about all night laughing and talking. It was amazing, the truth in the words that time flies when you're having fun…_or _cuddling with your boyfriend.

Mitchie yawned. "It's really late, Shane." They were lying beside each other on a hammock by the beach, looking at the stars. It must have been at least midnight already.

He could barely see her face, but the moonlight was enough for him to see the sadness in her eyes. "It's our last night together, let's make the most of it."

She looked surprised. "Shane, I can't…I…"

"No, I don't mean it like that, Mitch!" He hastened to say when he realized how that must have sounded to her. Just yesterday they shared their first kiss, they barely knew each other!

Mitchie heard the sincerity in his voice, and sighed a breath of relief, putting her head back on his chest.

Shane closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know what I'm gonna do without you, M."

She gave a half-hearted laugh. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I'll call you every night, I promise. And I'll still see you on Hot Tunes every day."

He laughed, too. But his laugh was different. It wasn't the same joyful laugh that Mitchie was used to hearing; it sounded as if his world was being torn apart. "Yeah. I'm not gonna forget you. Connect 3's new album is dedicated to you."

"You wrote a song for me?" She asked. She was surprised, although she'd already written him a million songs of her own, with more sure to come.

He nodded. "You wanna hear one?"

"_I know I've been a jerk, _

_ But those days are long gone. _

_ I'm gonna try,_

_With all my heart, _

_To make this work._

_But it feels like it's all wrong. _

_What am I gonna do,_

_Without you by my side?_

_It was you who taught my heart, _

_It doesn't have to hide._"

It was then that Shane felt Mitchie's tears soaking into his shirt, and he held her tighter. It wasn't long before she was asleep in his arms, her warm breath on his neck a comforting reminder of her presence.Shane, carefully not to wake her, pulled his sweatshirt off and put it over her. He lie there, watching her sleep for a while until he, too, closed his eyes and allowed the sleep to claim him.

**AN: Sorry bout the song…hehe…it was the best I could rite in the 5 minutes i spent writing this chapter D**


	3. wake up call

Shane awoke with the rising of the sun that morning. Mitchie was just beginning to stir.

Her eyelashes tickled his neck as she blinked her eyes open a few times. "Morning, Shane." She whispered.

"G'morning, Mitch."

The sun was just peeking over the treetops, casting its reflection on the lake.

Mitchie's soft breaths on his neck made him want to hold her closer, but if he held her any closer he'd just about crush.

"How'd you sleep?" Shane asked.

Mitchie smiled. "Great, and having you here made it all the better." She rested a hand on his cheek. "You?"

Just the sound of her voice made him smile. "Amazing."

It was silent for a while, but it was the warm, comfortable kind of quiet, not in the least bit awkward.

Mitchie put one hand in his hair, and he rubbed her arm. "It's Saturday." She said quietly.

"I know." Was all Shane had the strength to say. "I know."

In a few hours, they'd both be going home, possibly never to see each other again.

Mitchie closed her eyes, and was embracing the warmth of his arms when Ella and Peggy came running over. "Mitchie, Mitchie!" They were yelling as they stopped a few feet short of the hammock.

"You have to come quick!" Peggy panted.

Ella nodded excitedly. "Yeah! OMG!"

"What?" Mitchie asked, lifting her head off of Shane's chest.

"The press covered Final Jam, and they saw you two singing and they wanna interview you together!" Peggy explained.

Ella nodded again, and Mitchie looked confused. "Why do they wanna talk to _us_? I didn't win. Oh, congrats on winning, by the way."

Peggy shrugged. "I might've won Final Jam, but you won a whole lot more than that." She tipped her head towards Shane.

Mitchie blushed. "Yeah…"

"Anyways…" Ella started. "They are sooo not gonna TTYL, they wanna talk to you _now_!"

Mitchie looked at Shane and he shrugged. "Save our last words for the press, right?" He said.


	4. i h8 goodbyes

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I hate goodbyes." Shane whispered. Mitchie was wrapped in his arms, her face hidden in his neck.

"Me too."

He rubbed her back. "I won't forget you, Mitch. I love you."

She had to take a few deep breaths to make sure her voice wouldn't crack. "Call me, okay? I'm gonna die if I don't hear your voice."

Shane forced as smile. "Every night. I promise."

Mitchie held him tighter. She heard her mom calling her, and pulled away enough to see his face. "I love you, Shane." She kissed him more passionately than she ever had before, and Shane obviously liked it.

As he began kissing her more and more deeply, she had to lower her head, knowing that if she didn't stop him then, she never would.

"Goodbye." He whispered. He rubbed her cheek affectionately.

Mitchie probably shouldn't' have looked into his eyes, because she fell in love with them, and looking away was almost impossible.

"It's okay, Mitch. Go." Shane said, taking a small step backwards.

She nodded slowly. "Goodbye, Shane." She turned around, and walked back to the van, getting in without another glance in his direction.

When Connie got in, too, Mitchie had to look away, so she didn't see the tears roll down her cheeks.

The van slowly drove past Shane, and he and Mitchie locked gazes for a moment.

"Hmm…" Connie started. "That Shane boy actually seems pretty sweet."

"No kidding." Mitchie whispered, her voice cracking. _Goodbye, Shane. _She thought._ Maybe forever. _


	5. im in luv wit a rockstar

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a long drive home, but to Mitchie, it felt even longer. She tried to pass time by listening to her i-pod, until she realized that half of her songs were by Connect 3, and the ones that weren't were, for the most part, sappy love songs about saying goodbye. She couldn't stand it.

Within an hour from her departure from Camp Rock, she had a text from Shane: I miss u already.

She smiled through her tears and texted back: I kno. I miss u 2. how am I gonna last w/o u?

S: on the brite side, I think I can c u on Friday. Will u b free?

M: ill do wat I have 2 2 b sure I am.

S: gr8. cuz I wanna spend ALL day wit u.

M: wat do u have in mind?

S: it's a surprise.

M: u can tell me & ill just pretend 2 look surprised on Friday.

S: nice try.

M: im guessin I have 2 wait till Friday?

S: uh huh. 1 week away.

M: a WHOLE week?! I cant last that long w/o u!!

S: ill still call every nite.

M: promise?

S: I promise. D

M: thx

S: hey I g2g, but ill call u 2nite.

M: k. bye shane.

S: ily.

M: ily2.

Mitchie shut her phone and sighed a jubilant sigh. When she got home, her room seemed even less exciting than she remembered it. At least it was clean.

She lie down on her bed, and looked at the ceiling. "Mitchie Torres…" She whispered. "And Shane Grey." Just the name made her smile. "Mitchie & Shane." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm dating a rock star." The phrase seemed so unreal that Mitchie had to look at the picture of Shane in her bra to even believe that the entire summer wasn't just an amazing dream. "I'm in love with a rock star." She said to herself. "And he loves me back." She couldn't help but squeal at the thought that over one summer, her entire life had changed for the better.

She jumped out of bed, kissed the Connect 3 poster on her wall where Shane looked unbelievably hot, and raced down the stairs, taking them four at a time.

Of course, Connie was in the kitchen, making burgers. "Hamburger or cheese, Mitch?" She called.

Mitchie was certain that she'd throw up at the next mention of burgers. "It's fine, Mom. I'm not hungry." And she raced out the door.


End file.
